daybreak
by Amanda2221
Summary: a new look at how the show could have went ps i dont own this show


authers note" this is startin off in audreys point of veiw and its my first try so heres to hoping it doesnt suck

Ever since we returned from colorado there has been a hole in me like something was missing or unfinished but i couldn't put my finger on it was it my time getting shorter or my work being unfinished i wasn't sure but when the darkness falls and the world is all sleeping the feeling is there eating at me like i've lost a piece of my soul.

It was the week before the storm was to get over havens skys and my mind was reeling with the memories that i'd made here in this messed up little town that has become the closest thing to a home i have ever had. and the most truest dred has set into my body. I was gonna have to leave my heart here .

My inner battle was interrupted when my cell wrang and nathans name flashed up on the screen.

"Parker here" i answered as i put on my socks and listened for nathan to speak.

"Parker we have a problem and i need you to get down to the elementary school" now nathan wasn't one to panic but as his breathing increased on the other line i knew there was trouble.

" Im out the door now" i replied as i lock the door behind me and i start down the stairs and past the gull.

"Thanks sis"was his anwser now your gonna ask yourself why would you call someone you are sleeping with sis and the answer is simple we tried and we did sleep together and it was just wrong my heart wasn't there yes he's my partner and my friend but i love him deeply as a brother i wanted it to be different for his sake but it wasn't being with him felt like a deep betrayal to me but i didn't know why it hurt so much. I wanted to be in love with him it seemed so easy and safe. But between jordan and sara i just could not make it happen so i'd rather get a brother then lose a trusted friend.

Once my car was started i let myself look up and caught sight of a wondrous view in the front of the gull was duke crocker havens notorious bad guy looking for all the world like your darkest temptation his long hair was pulled back minus the strips of bangs that always managed to escape and i could see that a sheen of sweat had started on his olive skin from the wood he appeared to be intently cutting ,and seeing as a white tank was the only barrier between his back muscles and my eyes and as he sawed away at the wood under his strong gentle hands i couldn't help but wonder if he was the reason i was incomplete. But that couldn't be it right? I tore my eyes away from the site before me and was on my way.

When i arrived there were children everywhere the strange part was some of them were wearing the same clothes . a tapping sounded at my window and a view of nathan filled my eyes

" so what's the situation" i asked as i exited the car and began walking to the front door.

"I hate to bother you today of all days but it seems that a trouble activated and it is splitting people into multiples and this could be very bad if it starts to affect dangerous troubles. The last thing we need is more than one at a time." he said as we entered " are there any connections between the vics besides the school? I asked " besides the school no all twelve are in different classes different social groups and different ages." he added " well let's get all hands on deck and get parents informed then start questioning teachers and staff" " i'll start making calls get us help" with that he took out his phone and started to call all the back up he could think off.

The office attendant was very frazzled by the time i got to her. The small office had a warm and welcoming feel to it with colorful art that must have been made by generations of students.

"Ms. elms im detective parker id like to ask you some questions" the younger woman looked as though she was gonna cry" of of of course" she trembled " did you or any of the staff report anything or anyone strange before the extra children started to appiere?" " nooo we have always been a nice safe school how could this have happened?" this time tears did break free from her eyes and i reached over to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder " dont be scared we r going to get to the bottom of this" with that i turned and ran right into a warm wonderful smell. It wrapped around me like a safe blanket with a heart beat.

"Woh there sweetheart nice to see you too" duke chuckled in a breathy voice filled with unspoken promises. I had to take a deep breath to center myself.

"Nathan called and said you needed help with this case" was all the explanation i needed to figure out his sudden appearance.

"Oh right yes go ask nathan to give u a group of kids and question their parents to see if anything is out of the ordinary" i replied once i got my mind out of the gutter long enough to think. I don't remember him ever affecting me quite so much before.

"Parker we have another incident at bennys" nathan came rushing into the room with news i was hoping not to get.

"Is it also kids" i feared

"No" he sighed "this time it was four women "

"That just doesn't make sense first twelve kids now four women.what could this all mean?" i huffed frustrated that we lack any useful information at this point and there's already a second attack.

Once we got outside the view was enough to make a grown man laugh and laugh nathan did. Duke and dewite a mountain of a guy who must have shown up while i was in the office where completely over ran by kids. On their backs shoulders and leg even dwight's arms kids hung. Bombarding them with questions and laughing,running around and playing one girl was even trying to braid dukes hair . it was definitely the funniest thing in a while. Nathan walked over to speak with dewite no doubt to tell him about the new development.

"aaaaa audrey ' duke all but wined " sweetheart you gotta save me" he begged.

"Sorry crocker i got to go check the new vics but kids look good on you" i smiled and his eyes shone with the briefest of pains no doubt thinking of baby jean before he said something that reminded me i'm not a normal person.

"Oh really you offering to help with that?" his grin was enough to tighten my heart and send my stomach a flutter in a way only he can do.

Why was this happening now its like he has some power over me ever since we kissed and i stopped him out of fear of not only losing our friendship but of losing myself in his wicked ways i can no longer stop his invasion of my innermost thoughts and if i'm honest with myself i'm not sure he wasn't always in the darkest part of my heart tempting me to actually want something out of this life i wasn't even sure was my own to be living.

The scene at the ice cream shop was filled with panic women demanding to know why others looked like them. Some were yelling while others were scared and confused.

"Nathan we got to calm them down before it gets out of hand."

"I know "

With that we rushed in and started to separate them and tried to figure out what was the common factor in all this.

meanWhile in the middle of questioning the third woman nathan's cell went off it was dwight telling nathan his findings at the school.

"According to dewite all the moms said they had passed a person dressed in all black on the way to school this morning but they didn't see the face . It's the same with the women they all passed someone in black that had their face covered." nathan shook his head in irritation."it's not much to go off of"

"Well it's a small start i guess" what else could i say it was a mystery that was only getting deeper and without an end in site im worried about having to leave before solving it.


End file.
